End of the Day
by demonpixie1
Summary: A quiet end to the day for Dom and Brian.
1. Chapter 1

At 1:30 AM on a rainy October night, Dominic Toretto could be found sitting at his kitchen table, waiting for Bryan to come home. At footsteps on the stairs he turned to find his stepdaughter, Isobel, descending.

He folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at her, "What are you doing up?" he queried.

Brian's 16 year-old daughter smirked at him, jutting a hip out, "I could ask you the same thing Pops."

Dominic appraised her, hiding amusement at her giving him a taste of his own attitude; he'd always personally worried they'd screw her up somehow but she'd turned out pretty amazing if you asked him. When shed been dropped off in the middle of the night at barely a few months old, by a girl Brian barely remembered hooking up with, they'd all been at a bit of a loss, but one gaze into those baby blues (so much like her father's) and Brian had been sincerely smitten. Mia, despite breaking up with Brian weeks previously, had jumped right into things, excited to be buying little girl's dresses and dolls and stuff. The boys had taken to Izzy, as she was called, and by the time she could walk she had not only Brian, but Dom, Vince, Rome, Leon, and Tej wrapped around her tiny finger.

He answered her question, "I'm waiting for your dad to come home. He was supposed to come off shift by midnight."

Izzy made a face at him, "It's a stakeout Pops, He and Tony probably went to get food after sitting in a car for like nine-billion hours."

Dom couldn't help but smile at her calling him "Pops." When he and Brian had gotten together (were pushed together really, by Mia, of course.) they'd both decided that if their relationship between either of them and Iz, that they'd end it. But here they were sixteen years later and Izzy had grown up calling Brian "Daddy" and Dom "Papa" and "Pops."

"Your brother still asleep?" Dom asked.

"Passed the fuck OUT." Izzy replied.

"Watch your mouth." He said without conviction.

Iz had been seven when he and Brian had started discussing adopting another baby, but all that had been put on hold when Iz was diagnosed with leukemia. Their plans were put on hold through three grueling years of chemo, radiation, blood tests, MRIs, CT scans, nausea, vomiting, 3 midnight calls to 911, 12 specialists, and not one, but _two_ moments where the words, "Code Blue" were uttered and Dom's heart stopped. Dom never wanted to be that scared again, never wanted to see Brian that scared again. They'd waited an additional year into remission before finding a surrogate (Brian had joked that _now_ they were the cliché gay couple) and Anthony Jesse Toretto was born when Izzy was 12. Their little blue-eyed, blonde was just as good at wrapping people around his finger as his sister was, though she happened to be his biggest fan.

Izzy stood on tiptoe to grab a bowl from the cabinet (she'd apparently inherited her mother's height as well as her dark hair, though her blue eyes were all Brian's) and poured herself a bowl of Fruit Loops. She followed Dom into the living room and plopped down on the couch beside him.

The room was silent for a few moments, "Do you worry? About Dad?" she asked softly.

Dom glanced at her, surprised, "Do you?"

Her blue eyes bored into him, expressing concern at the answer they both knew to be true: Brian never came home more than half an hour late without calling, "He's fine Princess. I'm not worried." he lied, allowing her to prop her head on his leg and drifting off.

Dom tried to read some automotive magazine and not worry. But it was _Brian_ they were talking about, and Brian tended to be a moron when it came to his own personal safety. He'd improved since the trucks, thank God, no more leaping between moving vehicles, but he tended on the stupidly reckless and they all knew it.

But God, Dom adored him.

Brian was, to put it honestly, a spaz. He was a complete and total dork most days, but he reminded Dom to laugh and enjoy the little moments and For-God's-sake-stop-taking-things-so-fuckin'-SERIOUSLY-Dom-I-mean-it-you-asshole. They both loved fiercely and deeply, they both valued loyalty and family and were adrenaline junkies to the core. Brian lightened and calmed Dominic while Dom grounded him and kept Bri's head out of the clouds. They were sorta perfect in a crazy way. And Dom simply adored Brian (he was even 98% sure the feeling was mutual)

He'd just dozed off when keys scraped in the lock and Brian walked in and paused, "I get a welcoming committee now?" he chuckled.

Izzy stirred and then leapt up, "Daddy!" hurling herself across the room to hug him tightly before pulling back to berate him, ""You know, a phone call would have been nice so we didn't wait up and worry, _Dad_."

Brian hugged his daughter back and patiently waited for the lecture to end before explaining, "I'm sorry Princess. My phone died and then time got away from me... Don't you have school tomorrow? It's 3 AM."

"I'll be fine." she waved his concerns off.

"Isobel."

Iz glared at her father for a moment before she hugged her father, kissed the top of Dom's bald head and scurried up the stairs to bed.

Dom stood and kissed his husband, "Don't think I didn't see that flinch with your shoulder when she jumped on you. What, you pull it again?"

Brian looked away guiltily, "Something like that."

"Brian." Dom wanted to laugh when Bri made the same guilty face his daughter had made only a moment before.

Brian opened his mouth, ostensibly to lie, looked at Dom, sighed and muttered something indecipherable.

"Excuse me?"

"I got shot."

"Again?"

"Again."

"Mmhmm. And how did that happen, _Dear_?"

Brian sighed, flopping down on the couch and running his good hand over his face.

Dom softened and sat down, wrapping an arm around his husband, "Bad day?"

Bri nodded, "Our inside man got found out. We had to move in early. I took a bullet for the trouble and our guy still didn't make it."

"You're an idiot." Dom said affectionately.

Brian snuggled closer, "But I'm _your_ idiot."

"You are."


	2. Black Eyes

**A/N: SO I think I'm going to make this a series of random Dom/Bri oneshots about their life and family and stuff. Some will be fluffy (like the last one) and others will be tougher. This one may come off a bit preachy, but it's inspired by a situation I had at school today (though I handled it differently.) Updates will be sporadic at best, it's not a priority for me and I'll write when inspiration strikes. **

Dom was leaned over the engine of an almost-mint Gran Torino that was his current project car, offering frequent glances to the end bay, where Isobel was changing the timing belt on an '06 Acura and talking to Lance.

_ Lance_ was Vince's nephew, an attitudinal, stereotypical "Bad Boy," who'd definitely inherited his uncle's short temper and had arrived last week to stay with Vince for the summer. He was 18 to Izzy's 16 and Dom didn't like that one bit.

His attention was diverted when Brian walked through the door with Tony asleep on his hip, making his way over to Dom and stealing a kiss, "Hey babe, how was your day?"

Dom snaked an arm around his waist and grinned, "Fantastic. Yours?"

Brian shrugged, "Still got another week of desk-duty, so boring as sh- ever."

From behind them Dom heard Lance's voice, not even bothering to be quiet, "Yo, Iz, who's the fag?"

Brian stiffened and Dom turned slowly, in time to see Isobel's fist meet Lance's right eye, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Ow! The fuck is your problem Bells?" he yelped as she stepped closer and kicked him in the knee.

"That's my fuckin' dad you asshole! Here's a tip: You wanna impress a girl, don't insult her family. Capiche?" she snarled, clearly seething.

Brian quirked an eyebrow at Dom, "She gets that mobster shit from your influence."

They both sat back and watched Izzy shove the kid, who clearly had a good seventy pounds on her, into a toolbox. She stood on tiptoe, getting right in his face, 'Don't ever let me hear that word again." she poked his chest for emphasis before turning away.

Lance seemed stunned, "Aw, calm down Bells. I wasn't tryin' to hurt your feelings. I was asking an honest question, babe.'

Dom's eyebrows shot up at the 'babe' until his daughter whirled, eyes flashing pure fury, "One, pretty boy, I am _not_ your fucking 'baby;' two: it was _not_ an 'honest question,' asshole, you don't use that word to ask an honest question; and three: do not fucking tell me to fucking calm the fuck down because you said something fuckin' _stupid_. I will be pissed the fuck off if I want and you will keep your trap _shut. _Get out of my garage."

Brian pursed his lips as the boy fled, "You know? I think she gets her ability to intimidate from you too."

Dom reached out to take Tony, letting Brian go take care of Iz, "Be grateful she has your genes, if it were me I'd wouldn't have held back." he called after his husband.

Vince entered from the direction Lance had fled, 'Yo! Dom! The hell happened? Iz hit Lance?"

Dom nodded impassively, carefully depositing Tony on the old leather couch while Vince processed that Isobel had hit his nephew.

V ran an exasperated hand through his hair and sighed, "What'd he do?"

"What makes you think he did something?" Dom queried.

Vince threw Dom a _look_, 'D. I taught that girl to _throw_ a punch. He'd have to say some dumbass shit for her to go off."

Dom snorted and then quickly sobered, 'Bri came in from work and he asked who the 'fag' was."

Vince's eyes narrowed, "Little fucker." he growled, starting for where his nephew had disappeared.

Dom grabbed him, "V. Stop."

Vince scrubbed a hand over his face, "Dom. He can't get away with saying disrespectful shit like that."

Dom quirked an eyebrow at him, "You're the one who taught her to throw a punch, V. Tell me, he need anything more than that?"

V chuckled, "Guess not."

"Watch Tony for a few? I still wanna have a few words with the kid." Dom requested, grabbing a bag of peas (ostensibly kept for this purpose exactly, given who worked there) from the freezer and starting for the side yard.

Lance was lying across an old bench, arm thrown over his eyes, muttering. Dom tossed the bag of peas at him, startling him, "Sit up."

He took a seat at the unoccupied end of the bench.

The kid opened his mouth to talk and Dom held up a hand, "I'm not here for an apology because I'm not the one you need to apologize to. I've heard every bad name out there and very rarely are people stupid enough to direct it at me. They say it to my husband, because he's a nice guy, or to my daughter, because they think she'll just take it. And only because Izzy likes you am I not throwing you out on your ass."

He offered the bag of peas to Lance, who pressed it gingerly to his eye, and continued, "However, that language will not be tolerated in my garage. You say it again and you will be out on your ass."

Lance nodded, looking properly remorseful, and then his attention was stolen by a figure standing by the door: Izzy, still looking pissed as hell, was striding towards him.

The kid actually flinched when she got in his face, "I don't give two shits about how your eye feels or whether your 'nads fuckin' hurt because you deserve it asshole. If you'd used your brain and recognized that the guy kissing my D_ad_ would logically be my other Dad then we wouldn't be here now would we?"

Lance nodded, looking terrified.

Iz whacked him in the back of the head for emphasis, "I've gone to schools where every day I had to hear that word, I've had friends change their minds about me because of who my family is and you are so fucking lucky my Pops decides who to fire. Regardless of whether you still work here, you just killed any possible shot you had with me. Congrats. Go apologize to my dad."

Lance nodded nervously, standing and practically sprinting to the doorway, where Brian was waiting.

Izzy slid into the vacated seat and leaned on Dom' shoulder, "Thanks for letting me handle that Papa." she murmured.

Dom draped an arm over her, "Kid, if I could have made him sorrier than you just did, I would have."

She scoffed, "Right."

"Iz. The kid just had his ass handed to him by a girl. I couldn't have done that."

She giggled and Brian approached them, Lance clearly having finished his apology, "I don't know whether to be proud of you or reiterate the 'Violence is not the answer' lecture." he admitted, taking a seat on Izzy's other side.

She and Dom both snorted, "Like that'd work." she giggled.

"Yeah." Brian admitted, "That's what I thought. Wouldn't trade it for th world though."


	3. Kisses and baseball caps

Brian pulled up to the house after work and was immediately aware of the quiet: in a house with a nine-year-old, albeit one undergoing chemo, _again_, things were almost never quiet. The second thing he noticed was the absence of the Charger parked out front and he idly wondered if Dom had pulled it around back to tinker with it again, as he was wont to do. He made his way around to the back of the house where he did indeed find his husband.

Kissing him in greating, he smiled at Dom, before glancing around curiously, "Where's Iz?" he asked.

"Rome took her for a drive and lunch before today's chemo kicks in and she can't eat." Dom replied, leaning on the Charger's bumper.

Brian nodded, "How'd that go?"

Dom shrugged, "Same old, same old, didn't bite the nurse this time, did kick the old lady in the chair next to her that told her 'children should be seen and not heard.' Like chemo doesn't suck as much for kids too."

Brian snorted, "No surprise there. She feeling okay?"

"Better than most." Dom shrugged, before grabbing Brian's shirt and hauling him in for a kiss, "but why are we wasting out child-free time instead of taking advantage of it?"

Brian kissed his husband back, "I'm down to be taken advantage of."

Their kisses were interrupted only a moment later by Roman's Camaro pulling into the driveway and with mutual sighs they made their way out of the garage where Izzy was tumbling out of the car and racing across the yard, "Daddy! Papa! Look!" she yanked off the baseball cap that had been hiding where clumps of her hair had been falling out, to reveal a distinct lack of hair at all. Isobel was bald.

Brian's jaw dropped, "Rome. What did you do to my kid?"

Rome threw up his hands in defense and pointed at her, "It was all her idea!" he yelped, looking warily at Dom, who was silent and impassive for a long moment until Iz looked up at him brightly and spouted, "I look just like you, Papa!"

Dom snorted, and then let out a chuckle before responding, "Sure do, Punk. How was your day with Uncle Rome?"

While Izzy chattered at Dom about her day, Brian leaned over to Rome, "Her idea?" he asked dryly.

"Totally brah!" Rome defended, "Some punkass kid at Mickey-D's was making fun of her hair and made her cry and I said she oughta be like Big D," he jerked a thumb at Dom, "and nobody would mess with her, you know? And out of that she got that she needed to shave her head."

Brian snorted, "Of course."

Izzy bounced her way back over to them, "Daddy! Uncle Rome let me drive! He says one day I'll be as good a driver as Papa!" she chirped excitedly.

Brian scooped his daughter up and cut his eyes at Rome, "You let her drive? She's nine!"

"Cuz, I let her sit on my lap and steer." At Brian's continued glare he added, "Dom did it first!"

"Oh hell, what are you blaming on me _now_?" Dom called from the porch.

Rome stepped back towards his car slowly, "Nothing. Nevermind. Oh is _that _the time? Looks like I'm not staying for dinner Torettos!" And sprinted for his car.

Brian had to snort at his best friend's antics, "Nothing babe." He started up the steps and turned his attention to Izzy, "How are you Princess?"

She squirmed in his arms, "I don't feel good Daddy." She said softly.

"You wanna go lay down?" he asked, depositing her on her feet when she nodded and she made her way into the house.

Brian sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Can't fuckin' wait 'til she's done with chemo."

Dom wrapped an arm around Brian, "Someday, huh?"

Brian leaned into his husband, taking in this rare moment of peace while he could.

"Suppose we should go check on the kid, huh?" Dom rumbled a few minutes later.

Brian laughed and shoved at his shoulder, "Way to act like you don't even like her. You've got your very own Mini-Me." He teased, pulling away and starting into the house.

Dom rolled his eyes, and started to follow, "Nope. Can't stand either of you. Why are you here again?"

Brian turned to walk backwards and made a face at Dom, "Because you loooove us maybe?"

Dom caught up and looped an arm around Brian, "Maybe just a little bit."

"A little bit?"

"Okay, more like a lot."

"How much?"

"Don't even _want_ to try to imagine my life without either of you."

"Good answer."

**A/N: Just so you know: their cute banter is totally my parents sometimes. I think they're adorable (and gross.) =)**


	4. Throwing Punches

The day Izzy came home and said that a bigger girl in her class had shoved her and stolen the Batman lunchbox they'd gotten her, the reactions among the men in her life were expected: Brian made her macaroni and cheese and Dom called the school.

The next time it happened Dom called the parents of the other girl and Brian set up a meeting with Izzy's teacher.

The third time she came home with a black eye and Dom drove down to the school to rip someone a new asshole and Brian tagged along to hopefully keep his husband out of prison while Vince volunteered to babysit Iz.

Vince was watching TV when she wandered through to the kitchen and was passing back through with ice pressed to her face when Vince stopped her, "Hey, Punk. You alright?"

Izzy shrugged, "'m alright."

He sat up on the couch and beckoned her, "C'mere."

Tipping her head back to get a good look at her eye, he whistled, "Shee-at. She really did a number on you, huh Punk?"

Izzy shrugged, "Daddy said if I told her to leave me alone that she would, but it din't work, Uncle V."

Vince looked at her appraisingly, "Make a fist for me, 'kay Iz?"

She cautiously showed him her fist- thumb tucked on the inside, of course.

Vince fixed that for her, "Keep your thumb on the outside or you're gonna hurt yourself more than you need to."

She looked at him reproachfully, "I'm not 'sposed to hit people Uncle Vince."

Vince shook his head, "If someone hits you first you can. Nobody's allowed to hit you either and if they do something that hurts you, you can sure as hell hit back. Now hit me."

Isobel looked shocked, "What?"

"C'mon, Iz. I wanna make sure you can at least throw a punch properly."

Iz hesitantly punched him in the shoulder and Vince shook his head, "Not good enough. You gotta want to hurt them. You hit soft 'n it's just gonna piss 'em off so they'll hit harder next time."

"But I don't wanna hurt you." she said plaintively.

Vince shook his head, "You 'ain't gonna hurt me."

Her eyebrows furrowed and she stared from her fist to his arm and after a moment she swung, landing a far more solid hit with a soft 'whump.'

"Better." he praised, "that's gonna make 'em sit up and take notice. Again."

She swung back and put her whole body into it and her little eleven year old fist hit with enough force to leave a sore spot.

"That's exactly it!" he praised, cupping her face, "'n if anyone tries to lay hands on you that you don't want, you don't hesitate, you do exactly that, k?"

She nodded, "Okay."

Brian and Dom weren't exactly pleased to come home from the school and find Vince in the backyard teaching Izzy six different ways to make sure when someone goes down they'd stay down.

They were even less pleased to get called down to the school two days later after Izzy finally hit the other girl back and was now in danger of suspension.

"We have a Zero Tolerance policy on violence, Mr Toretto. I'm sorry, my hands are tied." the school's Vice Principal told them, looking as un-sorry as they'd ever seen.

Dom was opening his mouth to respond in that carefully controlled voice that tended to scare people more than his shouting, when Brian burst out, "Zero Tolerance? Are you kidding me? Isobel came home two days ago with a black eye! Where was your Zero Tolerance policy then?"

"When she didn't come to us, we simply assumed it happened... Outside of school." Brian decided then and there that this VP was a bitch.

"Just what are you implying?" Dom growled dangerously.

"Absolutely nothing Mr. Toretto. We assumed Isobel was attracting attention and acting out because of discomfort over your... Lifestyle."

"You ignored Izzy's bullying because we're gay?" Brian demanded, outraged.

"Those are your words, Mr. O'Connor. Isobel is not required to fit in here, simply attend her classes and do her homework. Her socialization is not our responsibility." Bitchy VP replied.

"Damn straight." Dom rumbled, "I don't care how great the test scores are, I'm not spending eight grand a year to this place for my daughter to come home with a black eye."

"Am I to understand you'd like to remove Isobel from the Dalton Academy?" she enquired mildly.

"Oh absolutely." Brian snapped, "We'll take her transcripts before we leave today."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Pulling up to the house, Brian leaned his head on Dom's shoulder, "God, today sucked."

Dom chuckled, "Really? I hadn't noticed." he opened his door and Brian followed suit, "C'mon. Let's go tell Iz she gets to switch schools again."

Dom opened the door to the house and they both paused on the threshold: their living room was a complete disaster, the coffee table was turned on its side, and Rome and Leon were hiding behind it holding Nerf guns.

As they watched, Jesse and Vince rounded the corner from the kitchen with Nerf guns of their own and the two teams engaged in a flurry of fire, complete with, "Tag! I totally tagged your ass! You're dead!" "Fuck you, Leon!" until Jesse managed to be the only one still in the game.

"Okay," Brian spoke into the silence, "Where's my kid?"

They all froze and while they fumbled for answers, a "Kiyaiiiiiiiii!" rang out from behind the couch and Izzy emerged with what looked like foam pool noodle and began beating Jesse into submission with it until he was curled up in a ball on the floor.

Izzy put one foot on his back in victory, "I win!" and her dads took in her attire: Vince's motorcycle boots, one of the guy's tool belts with a spatula stuck through it, and one of Brian's ties around her head.

Brian smothered laughter as Dom exclaimed, "You guys turned my kid into Rambo!"

"Daddy! Papa!" She exclaimed, hurling herself at them.

Jesse slowly sat up and mock saluted them, while the rest remained where they'd fallen, "Self-esteem workshop, your Domliness."

Dom quirked an eyebrow and Vince filled in, "Iz kinda got her skinny butt handed to her at school today, so we thought she deserved to have something good about today."

"And you couldn't do it OUTSIDE?"

"It got too dark, we were losing ammo too fast." Leon interjected, logically.

Dom rubbed a hand over his face, glancing at his husband and muttering, "You want more kids? We've got four barely grown ones right here!"


	5. Bump in the Road

"Ay yo, D, you want me to take the Honda or the Toyota?" Vince's yell echoed loudly through the garage and Dom winced, casting a wary glance at the play-pen in the corner of his office, where eighteen-month-old Isobel was sleeping soundly. Now that she was up and moving and getting into _everything_, naptime was really the only time he could get anything done and if Vince woke her, he was a dead man.

Vince's head popped around the doorframe, "D?" he asked loudly and then immediately dropped to a whisper, "Sorry. She was buzzing around like ten minutes ago, figured she wasn't down yet."

Dom waved a hand in acknowledgement, "Pick a car, I don't care. The quieter one, if you can. I gotta get these invoices done."

Vince nodded slowly, "Or, y'know, her _dad_ could take her off your hands, dude, I know you guys are banging or whatever, so that makes you like parent number two, but since he's here he could-"

Dom cut him off, "But _what?_" he hissed, not raising his voice and knowing that it made Vince more nervous.

"Nothin' man, just like, he's here anyway, and you gotta get paperwork done and like maybe B could take her home when she's up so she's not everywhere." Vince explained carefully.

Dom shook his head, "Brian'll be… Somewhere. He's still working that undercover."

Vince stared, "Dude, I dunno_. _Today's his day off? He's here anyway."

"… What fuckin' day is it?" Dom buried his head in his hands as irritation started to build.

"It's Thursday." Vince offered right as Izzy woke up and started demanding Dom's attention.

He stared at his old friend for a moment, before turning to scoop his girl out of the pen, "Grab Bri for me, willya?" he added over his should.

Brian was rather unceremoniously handed his daughter and the diaper bag and told to get his ass home so Dom could get some work done, to which he raised one blonde eyebrow at Dom, "You wanna ask me that and _not_ be an asshole about it?"

"Nope. Just go."

Brian handed Izzy to Leon before closing the office door behind him, "You wanna tell me what your fucking problem with my kid is?"

Dom glared, "My problem isn't with _our_ kid. It's with being a single fucking parent these last few weeks Brian."

"When have you ever done any goddam thing _alone_, Dom?" Brian demanded, "Pass her off to one of her uncles and get shit done. Jesus."

"What if I don't want to 'pass her off'? What if I want her _father_ to be around enough that she knows who he is!" Dom snarled, advancing on Brian.

"What do you expect me to do Dominic?" Brian demanded, throwing up his hands, "You know I'm working this big cartel bust, I'm undercover! It was expected!"

"Yeah, well, maybe I didn't 'expect' for you to only be home long enough to shower, fuck me, and change your clothes the other night!" Dom snapped.

"Is that why you're pissed? Because I've been topping? Jesus, Dom, this case is stressing me out, you know it helps-" He started when Dom held up a hand.

"It's not- it's not _that_. Fuck. I like _that_. It's- Fuck. I get how shitty it was when I only came home long enough to fuck Letty and leave. I feel like- I feel like such a fuckin' pussy with this feelings shit- _that_'s how I feel." He ended on a mutter.

"No. Finish." Brian urged, eyes softer, and Dom groaned internally, because damn, eyes.

"You'll stick around to fuck, but not to get some sleep, which I _know_ you need, or to ask after Izzy." He explained.

Brian frowned, "I know she's in good hands, Dom, I trust you."

Dom sighed, "Yeah, but shouldn't you _want_ to know how she is? She's gonna talk soon, I can tell, and she hates carrots this week and… You haven't been around to tell. 't's a fucking partnership, Bri, that was the agreement, but it's damn hard to do this partner shit when your partner isn't around."

Brian hung his head, "It's- Dom, you gotta know, there is _nowhere_ I'd rather be than here with you and Izzy, you two are all I talk about at work, but it's just- If I stay in bed with you and ask about Izzy and kiss you and hang out with Rome and let Mia bitch at me, then the next time I have to go under, next time I know I'm not gonna see you guys for weeks, I'm gonna end up turning my badge in instead, because it fucking kills me to leave you guys behind, Dom. It kills me every fucking time. When I let myself get comfortable and remember how perfect Izzy is or how much I love you, then I stop wanting to walk out the door."

"So stop walking out." Dom rumbled.

"Fuck Dom! You fucking asshole! You _know_ how much I love my job! You know that! We've had this discussion and you aren't allowed to ask that of me!" Brian snarled, inches from Dom's face.

Dom's shoulders slumped, "Not- not quit entirely, just, Brian, we aren't gonna make it if you keep doing undercover gigs. I don't care if you wanna be a cop or a dancing bear, I just want you here more."

Brian scrubbed a hand over his face, "I can't go back to patrol, Dom, I'll end up dead in some gang shoot out in east LA."

Dom gently pulled his hand from his face, "So go for detective like you wanted to a year ago." He urged.

Brian leaned in close and sighed, " I guess looking into it couldn't hurt."

Dom pulled Brian against his chest, "Nope." He rumbled, "'sides, Detective and Mr Toretto sounds pretty damn good."

Brian pulled back, "If that was your way of proposing, I am going to punch you, asshole."

Dom shrugged, "Why not? Race Wars are in Vegas this year. Wanna get hitched by an Elvis impersonator?" he offered.

"'An Elvis impersonator' he says" echoed out of where Brian's face was buried in Dom's chest, "I am so gonna regret this, but-" he pulled back and grinned at Dom, "Why wait for Vegas? City Hall good with you?"

Dom chuckled and leaned in to kiss him, "Perfect."


End file.
